Transformers: Partners After Death
by WolfPrime567
Summary: This is a one shot, set on Episone, 'Partners' with Blackwolf in the story, this is my take on if he was a member of Team Prime in this episode, and in this, he and Arcee aren't sparkmates, for this is a ONE-SHOT.


**Hey guys, I really hope you're all hanging in there, cause my next main story's NOWHERE near done, so sorry, I've been slacking off, but I've been trying to plan it out, ya know? Think ahead and make the story before I ever type it. I'm aiming for constant improvement in my stories, heck I may go back and re-write some of my old stories that I published before 'We Stand Together' To give them my new touch, give' em a much needed update after so long. But anyway guys, this is a one-shot, about an episode of Transformers Prime, the episode 'Partners', when Starscream reveals that he Cliffjumper. And to be an Autobot. Anyway hope you all enjoy! Disclaimer, I own nothing except Blackwolf, rights go to Hasbro and The Hub Network.**

* * *

 **What if Blackwolf had been on Earth before with Team Prime? How would he have affected the events that Team Prime went through?**

Optimus, followed by Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and a familiar Black saburban, pulled his trailed along the desert sand of Nevada. It wasn't long ago that they intercepted Airachnid skulking about the wreckage of the Harbinger, where it had crashed long ago after it was shot down by Autobots. There they found Starscream webbed up and disabled, and Arcee engaged Airachnid alone, but Blackwolf and Optimus managed to arrive in time to run her off before she could kill Arcee.

She and Blackwolf lagged behind as they conversed along the way.

"Arcee, you know that you can't just run after Airachnid every time you see her, especially when you're too enraged to think about what you're doing." the mostly black painted mech tried to make sense to the blue motorcycle. She only huffed in frustration.

"And since when did you know what was right and wrong?" she snapped, but he didn't back away, for unlike most of Team Prime, who were usually afraid or knew better than to talk to her when she was mad, he wasn't scared one little bit of her fury, which surprised the others and herself.

"I'm not saying that at all, and don't twist my words around!" he growled, showing just as much danger in his tone, "You know that Airachnid is a fully trained assassin, who trained for centuries to hone her skills, you, and all of us here, are bots with eons of fighting in us, that's all that trained us, we weren't trained to fight from the time we could walk to the day we knew the skills better than the teacher even knows them." she didn't answer, but was clearly still mad and prepared to drive ahead, and away from him when he asked her suddenly-

"When are you going to let Tailgate go and realize that revenge is meaningless, that it's corrupting your personality, and that it won't bring back our fallen brethren that we've ALL lost?!" he raised his tone slightly, the group of Autobots in front of them could hear the entire argument they were having but kept quiet, knowing better than to get involved, she didn't show it in any way, but she was shocked at hearing his words, and slightly hurt. He guessed that he might have spoken out of line when she increased her speed and drove ahead, next to Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"Arcee...I'm s-"

"Autobots, the second half of the Harbinger is right ahead, stop ahead." he began to slow down, Blackwolf felt bad that he didn't apologize. But followed orders and guessed it may have been better if he left her be for now. After they all transformed, Bulkhead hoisted Starscream out of Optimus's trailer and let him fall to the ground, earning a groan of discomfort the ex-seeker.

"We're here, now where's the ship?" Arcee asked the Decepticon.

He took a moment to see where they were, "Through the arch, among the stones."

"Bumblee, Bukhead, and Blackwolf, you're with me, Arcee, remain with our prisoner." she looked shocked that she was being left out of the fight.

"Optimus please." he looked at her, already knowing what she was asking.

"For Tailgate." she mentally begged him. But he had made up his mind.

"Your desire to avenge Tailgate will only continue to cloud your judgment." he turned, but before Blackwolf followed, he turned to her and gave her look as if saying 'sorry', and jogged after the other three mechs.

She then heard Starscream struggling, and turned to see him trying to squirm out of the clamps. "Is the clamp really necessary? I promise not to fly away, it's really giving me a crick." he complained.

"I can shove you back in the trailer." she suggested in a sarcastic attitude, earning a mumble of disappointment from him.

The four mechs walked cautiously, all had their cannons primed and ready to fire. "Be alert. Airachnid is known to attack from below ground." he warned them.

"Right, and I thought she wasn't dangerous enough already." Bulkhead commented with slight fear in his tone.

"It's bad enough what she's capable of doing to us, but what she does to Arcee on the inside frightens me." Blackwolf added, deactivating his battle mask to look at them.

"Wounds like this one do not heal quickly." optimus added, receiving a beep of confirmation from Bumblebee.

'She needs someone who she can open up to.' Blackwolf thought as they stepped slowly. Finally, when they turned around the corner, they saw the split off half of the ancient warship, he wanted to go back.

"Permission to return and stay with the prisoner and Arcee, sir?" Blackwolf asked the Prime, who looked at him, and saw in his optics what he was thinking.

"Permission...granted." Blackwolf smiled, and turned to walk away.

"But be cautious on your walk back alert us if you are in need." Blackwolf nodded at his leader and walked through the narrow path of stone.

Arcee was getting bored with guarding Starscream, for frag sake he was a con! The enemy! Why were they bothering with keeping him alive? It was all confusing to the femme as she continued to zone out.

"I'm not really so bad you know. Megatron, he's the evil one." Starscream commented suddenly, awakening her from her daydream.

"Tell it to someone who cares." she huffed.

"Like who Airachnid? What I wouldn't do to get my hands around that glitch's wretched throat." he sneered.

"So we can agree on one thing." she added.

"Oh you have NO idea Arcee, She shows up one day, and the next she's acting like she runs the fragging place!" She smirked at that because she knew Airachnid too well, "She whispered lies into Megatron's audio receptors, maneuvered to rob me of my rightful place among the Decepticons!" he growled.

"Well...she terminated my partner." she spoke quietly.

"WHAT?! She's taking credit for scrapping him now too?! That was my doing!" he had just made a grave mistake.

"What?" he gasped when she caught on.

"You weren't there." she added, growing suspicious.

"Err, of course I wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking." he tried to evade her.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked, her tone getting serious.

"No one, who are you talking about?"

"Tailgate." she was nothing but serious.

"Wh-who's Tailgate?" he asked, her optics widened in anger, worrying him.

"You fragger…you were the one. You extinguished Cliffjumper!" she was enraged to the tipping point.

"Wha-Cliffjumper?!" she raised her arm to strike at him.

"NO! No, no, no you misunderstand!" his mind flashed to when he drove his claws through Cliff's armor as if it was warm butter. "It wasn't like what you think! The troopers mortally wounded him-I was trying to he-help Cliffjumper, put him out of his misery...he begged me to!" he winced in fear, and was sent to the ground when she punched him right in the faceplate.

When she prepared to strike him again, "OKAY, okay it was a mistake! I've made many, but I've changed! You wouldn't terminate a defenseless prisoner...would you?" she growled inwardly, before pulling up the clamps key, and threw it into the dirt in front of him.

"What-what is that?!" he looked at it in fear.

"The key to your cuffs."

"What for?!"

"Cliff would have given even a fragger like you a fighting chance."

"NO! No, please I-I don't want to! What's past is past! I'm one of you now!" he stammered, but she didn't care and aimed her blasters directly at his helm.

"NO! No, please no!"

"Take it!" she ordered, he looked down and weakly grabbed it, but froze up in fear again and dropped it while stammering in fear.

"You're fragging pathetic." she hissed as she deactivated her left blaster and lowered herself down and grabbed the key.

But he smirked evilly, and brought up one of his claws, and sliced her along the side of her mid-section, causing energon to fall to the ground and leak from the slices. Her optics widened at the sudden pain, stumbled back, and almost doubled over as she gripped the wound, and fell to the ground.

He grabbed the key and unlocked his servo binding clamps, and let them fall to the ground. "Something the matter glitch? I thought you wanted a fight." he smirked as he prepared to strike her again.

Little did she or Blackwolf know the battle between Bulkhead, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Airachnid was going on. She got back to her peded, and weakly kept up her defense as she repeatedly blocked his strikes, which only weakened her further.

"The strong and independent Arcee, almost at my mercy, really I expected more of a fight from you, even when dealing with such a wound." he addressed her wound, and smirked. She activated her wrist blade, and continued to block his strikes.

But when he was too slow to strike again, she uppercut his with one of her blades, not causing much damage, but causing him to pull back, slightly dazed from the strike.

"You're tougher to scrap than your former partner...at least the one I scrapped." he chuckled. "Was Tailgate weak like Cliffjumper?" he insulted her passed ally.

"Just keep talking Starscream, ya fragger...HYA!" she brought her blade up to strike, but he blocked, and pushed her back, skidding along the sand.

Their fight was going very one sided, he kept gaining ground, as she kept losing it and the energy to fight, she was losing energon at a quickened rate due to her having to block his attacks, where as he was fine and able for a fight.

Starscream punched her across the faceplate, threw his knee into her gut, causing her to double over, he proceeded to send her to the ground with his elbow, and kicked her down the hill they had been fighting on. She slid down, and tossed around until she landed on the ground.

"If you were smart, you would have finished me when I was helpless to fight, just like your worthless excuse of a partner, Cliffjumper." she grunted in pain as she found herself unable to move, and felt her vision darkening. "Now, prepare to reunite with your partners." he smirked, bringing his claw up to finish her off, she tried to move, but was too weak to even move her arms and legs.

He chuckled, as she awaited her imminent end, when she heard his claws slice through the air, she could hear a metal denting, and Starscream gasping in pain. She looked up with her darkening vision, to see that he had grabbed Starscream's servo and prevented the ex-seeker from ending her life then and there.

...Blackwolf.

"Big mistake, fly boy, I don't like it when the strong prey upon the weak, and I don't like when fraggers like you hurt my friends!" he brought his fist up, and uppercut the seeker, sending him on his back, before regaining himself.

"You would have done well to stay out of this fight, hero." he sneered, and fired a missile at the bulkier mech. Blackwolf didn't even flinch and stood his ground, just as the missile was about to hit, he only moved slightly to the side, and shoved the missile in another direction with his wrist. Starscream wasn't very smug anymore when Blackwolf activated his battle mask, the metal plates connecting over his mouth, and his red visor, sliding over his yellow optics.

They charged each other, Blackwolf held his defense strong, for he, unlike Arcee who was still lying on the ground and unable to do anything but watch the fight, was fresh and ready to fight when needed. He however struggled when starscream's claws left energon leaking slices on his arms. He gritted his denta in pain from behind his battle mask, but walked it off.

"And you, would have done well to think twice about hurting my friend!" he dodged Starscream's next attack, and punched the ex-seeker across the faceplate, and unlike how he usually did, he threw a devastating roundhouse kick to Starscream's helm, nearly flooring the con.

But when Starscream regained himself, he caught on to the tone of Blackwolf's voice and smirked. "Tell me, Blackwolf, is this love, coming from you,, towards her?" he grinned, he couldn't see it, but behind Blackwolf's battle mask, his optics widened in shock.

"hmph...I wonder what an advantage this could give your enemy, this could possible get me my place amongst the Decepticons back." he smirked. And to Blackwolf's fear, he looked at the femme, who was in pain, and disabled currently.

"Leave her out of this Scream, she's had enough." he moved slowly to block her, but Starscream saw this, and quickly raised his arm that still had a rocket loaded, and aimed at Arcee, "But how large of an advantage would it give, if I broke you?" he fired the missile.

Blackwolf gasped, and ran to stop the missile, which rapidly approached Arcee, who was still unable to move, he leaped, and blocked the missile, but not in time to repel it, as it exploded, sending him to his back, and pushing Arcee away further.

He got up as fast as he possible could, and ran to her side, she had received little pain from the blast, but pain was pain, and he was fragged off. He deactivated his battle mask, and when Starscream saw his faceplate when the larger mech looked at him, Blackwolf's optics were blood red with fury.

The large mech activated his knuckle blades, and growled in anger as he now looked at the ex-seeker in a very dangerous way. His optics locked onto Starscream, and like a flash of lightning, he slashed across Starscream's chest, then along the arm he had raised to block the enraged mech's attacks, he drove his right claw into the ex-seeker's right leg, in which Starscream yelled in pain, but was silenced when Blackwolf uppercut Starscream, and sent him onto his back, with several energon leaking wounds where he had attacked the Decepticon.

He stood over Starscream, with his claw raised, his optics still red with fury, the power of his feral mode still living in his body. "Go on, I will be terminated for treason anyway if I return to the Decepticons, you might as well be the one to finish me off..." the seeker had fear in his tone.

"Ya don't have to tell me twice."

"What?! NO!" Starscream begged.

He raised his claw, and prepared to drive it through Starscream's helm, but something caught his eye, he looked up the hill, and saw Bumblebee, with fear in his optics at what he was seeing.

Blackwolf's anger faded, and his optics returned to yellow, as he removed himself from his death blow stance above the seeker. Starscream quickly shuffled away from the larger mech, who fell to his knee from the exhaustion and energon loss. Bumblebee slid down to his aid, but Blackwofl brushed him away, "Help her, I'll be fine." the scout ran to Arcee's side and tried to pick her up, but what Blackwolf didn't know was that Bumblebee was exhausted from a hard fight with Airachnid.

Blackwolf mustered his energy, and lightly helped Bumblebee by hoisting her up, and held her in a bridal way. "Tell Ratchet to send me and her a bridge." when the vortex appeared, Blackwolf carried Arcee through. When she opened her optics as he carried her through the portal, she saw the light reflect off his silver faceplate, and looked into his handsome yellow optics, and slowly fell into unconsciousness.

 **(1 hour later)**

Ratchet had helped Bumblebee carry Optimus and Bulkhead in after he got Arcee and Blackwolf taken care of.

Arcee had addressed that she found out how Starscream brutally murdered Cliffjumper, but they didn't see Blackwolf anywhere.

"I believe, that after what Bumblebee told us about Blackwolf's red optics, it seems that he has his own internal wounds to pull through." he added to their thoughts.

Little did they notice Arcee had moved to the elevator, and went above Omega One to look over the desert.

When the door opened, she was greeted by the sight of Blackwolf, staring across the long desert, his expression was unreadable. She walked behind him, and without moving-

"Hey." he was startled by the sudden break of silence from behind, and quickly turned to see her, and seemed to calm down.

"Hey Cee, what are you doing up here, you should be resting." she sighed at the old news.

"I just wanted to say thanks for...for saving me today, I would've been killed if you didn't come." she looked as he shook his helm.

"I was only doing what any friends should do...look out for each other." he added, acting humble, but she could see the slight hurt in his optics when he said, 'friend'.

"Frag it." she said as she placed her servo on his shoulder, turned him to face her, and pressed her metallic lips against his. His eyes widened at the sudden contact, he felt as if sparks flew from their contact, a barrage of new emotions flooded through their minds, when he finally closed his optics, and allowed the kiss to deepen, they let their passion flow, as he pressed back with equal strength as she, giving each other their everything.

As much as they hated to, they finally separated, and panted as they looked into each others optics, his handsome golden yellow optics, causing shivers to go down her metal spine, and her gorgeous blue optics with pink rings, nearly making his legs buckle.

"This isn't something to take lightly." she added.

"I wouldn't dream of it." he smiled, as they both once again leaned in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Okay guys, hope you all enjoyed, now I haven't even finished chapter one of 'What We Do For Family' XD that's so bad! I need to get to work but I hope you guys understand, cause you have always understood before, I love you all, and I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
